PTL 1 discloses a storage apparatus having a plurality of channel adapters, a plurality of disk adapters, a shared memory, a cache memory, physical disks coupled to the disk adapters, and switches coupling the foregoing constituents to each other. PTL 1 also discloses that a management terminal (management device) coupled to the channel adapters, disk adapters, shared memory and cache memory through a coupling unit in the storage apparatus performs maintenance and management of the storage apparatus such as configuration setup of a physical disk drive, RAID configuration change (such as a change from RAID1 to RAID5), checking of the operation status of the storage apparatus and identification of failure locations, installation of an operating system to be executed by the channel adapter and installation of a microprogram to be executed by the channel adapter or disk adapter.